The invention relates to a surgical needle holder for an endo-ligature, endo-suture or the like with a forceps handle for actuating a forceps jaw composed of two jaw halves for holding a needle.
Needle holders of this type, especially Semm needle holders, are known to the market and widely used. The surgeon uses them to insert an endo-ligature, endo-suture or the like, this normally accompanying or assisting with an endoscopy.
The operation is performed merely by appropriate perforation of the peritoneum or the like, without using a scalpel to make a large incision, and the instrument is guided by a trocar.
However, especially when an endo-suture is inserted, either two trocars are necessary--one for the needle and thread holder and one for an appropriate scissor-like instrument for cutting off the thread after insertion of the suture--or the surgeon must change the instrument correspondingly frequently in one trocar.
Both are associated in every case with more effort by the surgeon and are relatively unpleasant for the patient. On the one hand, at least two perforations are required and, on the other hand, frequent changing of the instrument and the corresponding movement or change in position of the trocar may cause damage to muscles or vessels.